


Мороша, значит

by Kana_Go, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 мини G – PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Пирс организовал в "Гидре" новогодний корпоратив-конкурс
Series: WTF 2021 мини G – PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125854
Kudos: 25





	Мороша, значит

Новый год ознаменовался тем, что выпал до хренища глубокий снег. Кажется, не готовы к нему оказались не только коммунальщики, но и психика Пирса. Старикан опоздал на работу на три с половиной минуты, долго катался в лифте с первого этажа на последний и обратно, разглядывая заснеженные городские пейзажи, а после ланча устроил экстренное собрание и объявил о новогоднем корпоративе.

– Пиздец грядет, – пробормотал Рамлоу.

То-то ему всю ночь Зимний Солдат в рыжем парике, пачке и пуантах снился – не к добру.

– Корпоратив, – услужливо подсказал Таузиг. – Вы ослышались.

Рамлоу, двинув рукой с минимальной амплитудой, отправил его в небольшой нокаут. При этом он преданно таращился на вещающего о празднике Пирса, коллеги сзади стояли плотно, как засор в унитазе, поэтому никто ничего не заметил.

Рамлоу ошибся. Это был еще не пиздец. Пиздец случился, когда Пирс пояснил, как именно будет проходить мероприятие.

Первый плюс состоял в том, что празднование решено было проводить в небольших группах.

Второго плюса не было. Как не было третьего, четвертого и прочих плюсов до 282 589 933 – 1.

Зато минусов было хоть отбавляй. Праздновать Новый год именно таким макаром старикан решил не по доброте душевной, а затем, что «в по-настоящему сплоченном коллективе должна быть доля здоровой конкуренции». По этой причине празднованию надлежало вылиться в мини-конкурс мини-корпоративов, а Пирс собирался лично ходить по этажам и оценивать старания подчиненных по десяти критериям и десятибалльной системе. Выигравшей команде полагался приз. Проигравшей – морг.

Ну, строго говоря, про проигравших Пирс ничего не сказал, но что-то – не то здравый смысл, не то новогоднее обострение паранойи – указывало Рамлоу на этот вариант.

* * *

– Я не хочу умирать, – доверительно сказал он Мэй. – Только не на чертовом новогоднем корпоративе.

– Командир Рамлоу, не ссыте, – заботливо отозвалась та.

Да. Да, он разнюнился. Но принудительное новогоднее веселье – это вам не какая-нибудь гражданская война в Сомали.

– Но чем мы удивим Пирса? Оригинальным письмом гребаному Санта-Клаусу? Гонками на офисных стульях и конкурсом на самую длинную веревку из шмоток?

– Во-первых, сейчас не Рождество, – Мэй развернула к нему ноутбук. – Во-вторых, сразу ясно, что развлекательное мероприятие вы в последний раз видели на свадьбе старшей сестры, а то и вовсе в младшей школе. Сейчас уже никто не устраивает дурацкие викторины и игры с выпивкой. В ходу совершенно другие форматы.

* * *

Форматы современных корпоративов в самом деле поражали воображение своим многообразием. Увы, большая их часть по разным причинам не приглянулась с первой же строчки.

Сперва они отмели аукцион «Кот в мешке». Рамлоу по-своему любил коллег, конечно, но не настолько доверял их чувству юмора, чтобы не опасаться нечаянно купить бомбу замедленного действия в красивой упаковке или конвертик с раритетными спорами сибирской язвы, стыренными когда-то из гидровской лаборатории и заботливо прибереженными на черный день.

Потом отказались от пляжной вечеринки прямо в офисе. Пирс не поймет, если они сперва засыплют Трискелион песком, а потом затопят. Обещанным красоткам с коктейлями останется разве подавать напитки на поминках.

Кулинарный поединок тоже пролетел. Готовить умела только Мэй, которая вслух выразила серьезные сомнения, что остальные – пусть даже под ее чутким руководством – состряпают что-то такое, чем было бы безопасно угостить начальство. Получить в качестве новогоднего подарка обвинение в покушении на убийство министра обороны не хотелось никому.

Квест «Ужасы Средневековья» поначалу Рамлоу приглянулся. Особенно железный трон и пыточная. Но тут голосом разума вновь выступила Мэй.

– Мистер Пирс войдет и испугается. А еще мы можем спья… э, сгоряча принять наше уважаемое начальство за неупокоенное средневековое привидение и… – она многозначительно замолчала.

Рамлоу тоскливо вздохнул. Трон был совсем как настоящий. Пыточная тоже.

– Я могу провести мастер-класс по карвингу! – сказал Таузиг, взглянув на экран над могучим плечом Барбера. – Я умею вырезать фигурки из овощей.

– Да видел я твои фигурки, – фыркнул Ламберт. – Сплошные члены.

– Нет! Я умею вырезать колонны, башни, сигары, бутылки, пушки, деревья и даже статуэтки!

– И выглядят они все как члены, – меланхолично сказал Ламберт. – Никакого разнообразия.

– Ничего, – Рамлоу хлопнул приунывшего Таузига по плечу. – Сделаем разнообразие. У нас будут морковные члены, картофельные концы, огуречные болты, имбирные пенисы, тыквенные фаллосы, яблочные ваньки-встаньки, хреновые… эээ… хрены и… и…

– Волосатые мотороллеры из киви, – сдавленно подсказал Роллинз.

Они все покатились от хохота (наверное, сдали нервы) и ржали до тех пор, пока не раздался торжествующий голос Мэй:

– Нашла!

Сморгнув выступившие слезы, Рамлоу с трудом сосредоточился на экране, на котором эффектная блондинка нюхала краешек бокала со столь загадочным видом, будто пыталась определить, подмешан ли в напиток затрапезный рогипнол или что-нибудь поэкзотичнее.

– Мы устроим корпоратив в виде дегустации вин, – сказала Мэй. – Просто, безопасно, изящно и запомнится на всю жизнь.

* * *

Дегустация вин начала запоминаться Рамлоу на всю жизнь задолго до старта. В первую очередь – потенциальными ценами.

А ведь все так заманчиво выглядело.

За обсуждением будущего корпоратива пришлось задержаться после рабочего дня. Но Рамлоу, странное дело, не очень-то возражал. Что он дома забыл? Неделю не сортированный мусор и три раза подогретую пиццу? А здесь было даже как-то по-своему уютно. За окном сгущались синие от снега сумерки, вокруг сгрудились любимые коллеги, комнату освещали лишь экран ноутбука да фонарь под глазом Таузига.

– Мастер-класс от сомелье элитного винного клуба «Шардоне» станет отменным развлечением на вашем корпоративе, – зачитал Роллинз вслух. – Дегустация изысканных вин под руководством опытного профессионала – это замечательное мероприятие, которое наверняка станет изюминкой праздничного вечера в день рождения или новогодний корпоратив.

– То, что надо, – поддакнул Таузиг. – Мммм, люблю винишко.

– Все любят винишко, – фыркнул Ламберт. – Даже джунгарский хомячок моей племянницы.

– Прости, а какой это хомячок по счету с тех пор, когда ты упоминал его в последний раз? – поинтересовался Рамлоу.

Нахлынувшие воспоминания были… неоднозначными.

– Восьмой, – отозвался Ламберт. – А что?

– Был бы третий, – хмыкнул Рамлоу. – Если бы она их не спаивала.

– Мы тут корпоратив организовываем или общество по защите хомяков от алкоголизма? – одернула их Мэй. – Роллинз, читай дальше.

– Кстати, – с невинным видом спросил Рамлоу. – А как твои хомяки поживают?

– В отличие от очередного хомяка племянницы Ламберта, великолепно, – с каменной физиономией отозвалась Мэй.

– Все пятьдесят штук?

– Командир Рамлоу, заткнитесь. Если так хотите, в следующем году устроим в качестве корпоратива мастер-класс по уходу за хомяками, благо, опыт у всех имеется, а пока…

Рамлоу содрогнулся и сам поторопил Роллинза.

Зря. Торопящийся Роллинз слишком быстро прочитал все приятное и дошел до расценок.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь неслышным, но очень выразительным эхом: «ять, -ять, -ять…»

– Блядь, – озвучил эхо Рамлоу. – Этими бабками можно погасить государственный долг Кирибати.

Все молча кивнули, даже не интересуясь, что это за Кирибати такое.

Снова воцарилась тишина.

– А может… – заикнулся Таузиг, – своими силами справимся?

– Нам как минимум нужно раздобыть достаточное количество вина для дегустации и профессионала, – возразил Ламберт. – Тоже влетит в копеечку.

Они немного пообсуждали варианты. Самым доступным из них было ограбить ближайший пункт приема стеклотары на предмет пустых винных бутылок и наполнить их газировкой и морсом. Но что если Пирс захочет присоединиться к дегустации?

– Вероятно, я могу помочь, – сказал Зимний Солдат.

Все подскочили до потолка, а ноутбук Мэй выжил лишь чудом.

– Что ты, бля, тут делаешь? – спросил Рамлоу, когда обрел дар речи, и, прежде чем Солдат успел на голубом глазу выдать: «Сижу в кресле», уточнил: – Как ты сюда попал?

– Меня разбудили по приказу мистера Пирса, – пояснил Солдат. – Мистер Пирс дал вводную и разрешение присоединиться к любой группе на мой выбор.

И он решил присоединиться к группе Рамлоу.

Лестно, черт побери. И дьявольски подозрительно.

Сколько Солдат тут просидел незамеченным? Успел ли услышать про мастер-класс по уходу за хомяками?

– Вали, – сказал Рамлоу. – Здесь никто не собирается купать хомяков.

– Я понимаю, – совершенно равнодушно отозвался Солдат. – Вы собираетесь дегустировать спиртные напитки.

Его равнодушие слегка успокоило Рамлоу.

– Ты сказал, что можешь помочь, – сдался он. – Чем?

– Я могу найти напитки в достаточном количестве. И профессионала. Запрашиваю разрешение уточнить данные.

– Уточняй, – позволил Рамлоу.

– Обязательно ли напитки должны быть вином?

Все переглянулись, и Ламберт выразил общее молчаливое согласие.

– Нет. Но это должно быть что-то серьезное. Пирс не поймет, если мы будем дегустировать газировку или молочные коктейли.

Солдат удовлетворенно кивнул.

– У меня есть знакомый… – он осекся. – Наверное. Какой сейчас год? – получив ответ, Солдат снова довольно кивнул. – Да, у меня есть знакомый профессионал по алкогольным напиткам, который, вероятно, сможет предоставить свои услуги по очень демократичной цене. И напитки тоже. Только… – он снова замолчал.

– Ну? – поторопил Рамлоу.

Солдат посмотрел на них со слегка виноватым видом.

– Нужны грузовой самолет и рейс в Сибирь.

* * *

Из Сибири они везли воспоминания о шести футах снега, кучу очень подозрительных ящиков и одного очень подозрительного дедка бомжеватой наружности, которого пришлось из этих самых шести футов снега выкапывать. Дедок подозрительно смахивал на хорошо промороженный труп.

– Что это за хмырь? – шепотом спросил Рамлоу.

Солдат как раз закончил реанимационные мероприятия, которые заключались в растирании ушей и выпаивании пострадавшего чем-то из его же, пострадавшего, фляжки. Наверное, во фляжке была знаменитая живая вода из славянских сказок, потому что дедок мигом воскрес и бросился обнимать Солдата, лопоча что-то, в чем Рамлоу разобрал только «шенька».

– Что это за хмырь? – повторил он, когда дедок немного угомонился. – И почему он твердит «шенька»?

– Это не хмырь, – слегка обиделся Солдат. – Это Евгений Козлов, один из моих русских кураторов на пенсии. И говорит он не «шенька», а «Яшенька». Мой… позывной.

Рамлоу до поры до времени оставил при себе сложившееся у него мнение о русских кураторах на пенсии. Хотя бы не мумия из вечной мерзлоты, и то хлеб.

– А что в ящиках? – сдался Рамлоу. – Живая вода?

– Ага, – Солдат улыбнулся. – В некотором смысле.

* * *

Все оказалось не так ужасно. Евгений Козлов отмылся, побрился, приоделся, вспомнил университетский английский, разрешил называть себя Юджином и – что важнее всего – горячо взялся за организацию дегустации совершенно бесплатно. В обмен на трансфер из дома и обратно, экскурсию по Вашингтону и возможность снова увидеться с «дорогим Яшенькой».

Рамлоу не ревновал. Рамлоу абсолютно точно не ревновал.

И вот пришел знаменательный день. Благодаря совместным усилиям офис превратился в бар, уставленный десятками сверкающих разномастных бутылок, жидкость в которых, подсвеченная гирляндами, переливалась всеми цветами радуги.

– Это шикарно, – Мэй без конца щелкала телефоном. – Даже если мы не выиграем, то с такой красотой точно последнее место не займем.

– Это не просто шикарно, – подхватил Евгений-Юджин, которого Солдат транспортировал исключительно под ручку. – Это натуральная восточноевропейская водка. Чистая, значит, как слеза. Вино ваше и рядом не стояло.

– Ну что, – Таузиг потер ладони. – Начнем дегустацию?

– Не лезь вперед батьки в пекло, – строго сказал Юджин. – Это будет не просто дегустация, а внутриколлективный, значит, конкурс. Вы заметили, что бутылки без этикеток?

Все кивнули.

– В одной из них «Мороша», значит, – первая в мире водка на основе живой минеральной воды. Ну так вот, кто определит на вкус минеральную воду, тот и победил. И получит, значит, приз.

– Какой? – полюбопытствовал Таузиг.

– Секрет, – Юджин по-стариковски коварно хихикнул. – Кстати, чтоб было интереснее, в одной из этих бутылок, значит, паленый самогон на денатурате… – на свет немедленно появилось такое количество служебного и не очень оружия, что он вскинул сухонькие ручки. – Да шуткую я. Сам же с вами пить буду.

Все участники конкурса выбрали по бутылке, разлили водку по специально прихваченным из той же Сибири граненым стаканам (Солдат клятвенно уверял, что иначе «вкус не тот»), и Юджин сказал тост:

– Здоровьичка нам всем, значит, и всех благ в новом году. Хайль Гидра!

– Хайль Гидра!

И на этой патриотичной ноте дегустация началась.

* * *

Александр Пирс подошел к двери и прислушался. Внутри было тихо.

Неужели команда Рамлоу решила проигнорировать новогодний корпоратив? Какая досада. Жалко будет завтра награждать лучшую ударную группу цинковыми гробами и местами на кладбище.

С этими печальными мыслями Пирс толкнул дверь и обнаружил, что она открыта.

Внутри царил уютный полумрак, разбавленный многоцветьем огоньков гирлянд. На барной стойке вдоль стены выстроилась батарея празднично поблескивающих бутылок с непонятным содержимым. Еще с десяток бутылок и стаканов стояли на столе. Несколько валялись на полу – среди как минимум шести тел. Признаки жизни проявлял лишь незнакомый старичок – он сидел за столом, смотрел куда-то вниз и с сильным русским акцентом приговаривал:

– Слабаком ты стал, Яшка. Совсем, значит, размяк у этих америкосов…

– Кто вы такой? – спросил Пирс, нащупывая пистолет.

Старичок круто развернулся, вскочил, пошатнувшись, и вскинул руки, в каждой из которых было по стакану.

– Я… этот, значит… сомельян.

– Сомелье, – машинально поправил Пирс и добавил в голос льда. – Что тут происходит?

Старичок сощурился, вслед за чем выронил стаканы и, снова пошатнувшись, встал навытяжку.

– Прошу меня простить! Бывший командир сибирского филиала «Гидры» Евгений Козлов, ныне в отставке. Хайль Гидра!

– Хайль Гидра, – успокоившись, Пирс убрал руку с пистолета, огляделся еще раз и уже вполне мирно повторил: – Так что тут все-таки происходит?

– Дегустация напитков, – отрапортовал Евгений Козлов. – И конкурс в ее рамках. Кто определит, в какой бутылке, значит, водка «Мороша» на минеральной воде, тот и победил.

– Хммм, – Пирс еще раз огляделся и закрыл за собой дверь. – Я, пожалуй, присоединюсь.

* * *

Справа лежал Рамлоу. Слева лежала Мэй. Где-то под столом лежал Зимний Солдат.

Пирс был среди своих. Пирсу было хорошо.

– Вот, – он приподнял бутылку. – М-мороша.

Он хотел добавить «на минеральной воде», но это было слишком длинно и сложно.

Почти не шатаясь, Евгений Козлов подошел, забрал бутылку и сделал вдумчивый глоток.

– «Мороша», значит, – согласился он. – Поздравляю с победой в конкурсе! Вам полагается приз.

– К-кой? – заинтересовался Пирс.

Евгений Козлов щедро обвел комнату рукой.

– Все то, что не допили мы!

И тогда Пирс понял, что новогодний корпоратив удался на славу. И жизнь удалась на славу. А особенно удалась на славу «Мороша», значит.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
